My Mysterious Lover
by Mistress Brya
Summary: She loved him a first looks. He loved her at when he heard her speak. He doesn't see her as a teammate but as a woman now. Will there love be able to hold through her past and what the future holds for them. Rated M for later chapters ShinoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**My Mysterious Lover**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Saki.

This story is just because I haven't came out with anything for a while and I'm sorry to my fellow readers who haven't been getting their updates... School has been killing me but I will be updating soon. I promise!

BetaReader: None

* * *

Mysterious... that's what he was. Never knowing where he was looking, what he was doing or what he was looking at.

Quiet... Only talking when he's spoken to. Never loud or obnoxious. He was intriguing to look at wanting to see what was behind that green hood and black circular glasses.

What was hidden by that jacket? It was as if he wore a mask, trying to hid himself from the rest of the wold.

He was graceful and gentle like an angel. Caring for the things that were weaker than him.

His voice... that utterly seductive... sexy voice... pleasing to hear. You could get lost in it. It lingered in your ear.

She wanted to see his eyes... to see what color they were, if they were blue, green, maybe hazel or even brown.

Wanting to see those things were driving her utterly insane, not to mention make her more crazy about him. His ways were uncanny.

Whey did he wear a hood... was he bald or something, no he couldn't be bald. The thing would have blown off by the wind if he was bald. He was just so uncontrollably goregous.

That was why she liked him. He was the boy who had stolen her heart from frist glances and he didn't even know it. He was perfect but she didn't think he would ever notice her.

Her hair was a natural brown. The average girl next door type of girl. There was nothing special about her.

He could never be categorized with the boys here. He was just so... so... she couldn't even put it into words. The words would just leave her for a instant.

He was not destiny-obsessed like Neji. Who was the caged bird in his clan. He definitely wasn't like Naruto, who has a demon sealed inside him and the dreams of becoming Hokage one day.

He wasn't Kiba, the smooth talker, who she tended to think at times he was a man whore. Nor did he like to eat or sit around and do nothing all day but watch the clouds like Choji and Shikamaru.

And she was happy he wasn't anything like Lee, who was basically the clone of his sensei. Which wasn't awkward at all...

The quiet, mysterious and utterly seductive voiced Shino. His name just rolled off your tongue. Shino . . . She loved him with all her heart . . .

Her day dream was now over due to the fact that she heard her sense announce Shino as winner between the spar he and Kiba just had. She was watching him, but her mind drifted off to other things. She had finished a spar with Hinata, winning, but not by much. Hinata had gotten much stronger over the time. Making the spars a bit more interesting and it now kept Saki on her heels, but this had put her off guard. Things were different now, really different and since she would be fighting the guy she, pretty much adored. It wouldn't end well for her. She would probably freeze up, like she was doing now.

Saki felt as if she couldn't breath when her sensei said that she would be fighting Shino in a little bit. She was scared. Wait scratch that...she was terrified.

One reason was that she haven't seen him battle in forever. Saki has been training with Tsunade and then she had this mission she thought suited her and Saki has been all over the lands learning new medical and regular jutsu's. She have gotten back about a week ago and it seems everyone has changed in some way. The only bad thing was that her family _the one she hated with a passion_ had to come with her and Saki left when she turned 13. She was scared that she wouldn't be strong enough to battle against him...that she would seem weak.

"We will battle now so, Shino and Saki please take your stances." Kurenai said as Saki continued to day dream.

Wait..She didn't want to battle Shino now. Saki didn't think she was ready to battle him now. All well she guess she will just have to ruff it and try her hardest. Saki never showed that she liked him while we were fighting. Saki was a shinobi and she couldn't let her feelings get in the way. Or anything for that matter.

"I would really like to see how much you improved Saki, I hope this is a good battle." Shino's voice mad her forget about everything she was thinking about. Saki zoned out for a minute. She zoned out so long that she didn't hear Kurenai-sensei say go until she saw kunai in the form of bugs coming my way. Saki did two back flips and had her back to him. She barely dodged that. Saki scowled at herself, she really needed to stop all that daydreaming. Saki then straightened up, looking at Shino.

"Catch me if you can." Saki laughed and with that she ran into forest.

All that was seen was a poof of smoke from where she was standing and where she was heading. Saki saw Shino jump into trees after her.

"Whoa, she has been training. She use to be the slowest when we went on missions now she is fast as me and Akumaru." Kiba said and jumped up. "I'm glad I lost. Now those two lovebirds can have some time together."

"You did that on purpose!" Hinata yelled, which wasn't really a yell, she was just talked a bit louder. "Saki is going to kill you now, since you set them up." She knew Saki hated when people set her up on dates since one of the last on she went on turned out to be really bad. Extremely bad.

"She can try...plus, she should be happy I did now we can see how well she had performed. Shino only wants her to perform at her best." Kiba laughed.

He knew Shino liked her for a while and he wanted them to be together no matter what. His interfereing was what nearly costed him his head half of the time. It was just the fact Shino didn't know what to say to her and he kept pushing, maybe a little too hard, but eithe rway. It got the job done, they were now sparring and things were going to get interesting. He knew it. Kiba had a feeling about it.

"They would make a cute couple wouldn't they well let's go make sure they don't hurt each other too much." Kurenai-sensei said and all of them jumped into the forest.

Shino and Saki made it to another clearing near a waterfall. It was pretty big and had lots of room to move around. They were jumping around, Saki was avoiding kunai and Shino was avoiding the shurikens she was throwing. They weren't really getting anywhere although she was getting low on weapons.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Saki yelled. She made three clones of herself and spread themselves around the clearing.

"That's not going to do anything to me, Saki-Chan" he mused. He probably thought that she wasn't strong enough to fight him. Saki saw Kiba, Hinata, and Kurenai-sensei in the trees watching the spar.

"Maybe you should pay attention, Shino-kun." She laughed. A little blush crept up on his cheeks.

He would always blush a little bit when Saki called him Shino-kun.

"NOW!!" she yelled and threw her kunai at him from all directions. She remembered this from the battle with the Kamizuru clan.

"Mushi kabe no Jutsu" he yelled and bugs came out of his hands and formed a dome around him.

"That's not going to help you now Shino-kun." All of the kunai had explosion tags on the end of them.

His dome blew up with him in it but when the smoke finally cleared, he was just a log. (damn that substitution juts.) Saki ran to the center of the clearing with him gaining on her fast, she punched the ground with all her chakra, causing it to erupt and break into a hundred pieces.

"Whoa...!" Shino exclaimed, still amazed at just how strong Saki had become. He watched her fly up into the trees and he flew up to follow her. She threw kunais and shurikens at him to slow him down, but he easily dodged each one. Deciding it was easier to just confront him, She came down and faced him and threw one punch after another at him, but he was able to duck or fly or pull back just in time. She threw one more punch and this time got so close that Shino was forced to disappear in a puff of smoke only to reappear behind her. Shino wrapped his arms tightly around her, effectively pinning her arms down to her sides.

"I see you have improved but you have to get better" Shino breathed warm against her ear as Saki struggled against his embrace. She was blushing from his closeness and she looked as if she was about to pass out by how close they were

Kurenai-sensei was about to call winner when Saki turned her head to say something to Shino.

Saki turned her head to face him, her lips a fraction of an inch from his. "Hm, I don't think so," she replied in the most sultry tone that she could muster and then disappeared in a puff of smoke as well.

Shino soon found himself hugging a tree trunk instead.

"Damn Substitution Jutsu." Shino grumbled as he saw the real Saki jump onto a nearby tree branch.

He flew up to join her in hot pursuit, only to be once again met with several quick punches. Shino pulled his head back just in time to avoid a right hook when Saki tackled him around the waist and the two of them went flying out of the tree. Shino landed on the ground first, hard on his back, with Saki landing on top of him.

"Ow…" Shino grimaced.

"You okay?" Saki looked down at him prepared to go into medic mode.

"Never better," Shino replied and then quickly rolled over on top of Saki. Angry at herself for putting down her guard, Saki threw a punch at him, but Shino caught her wrist and pinned it to the ground. She tried to punch him again with her other fist, but he caught that, too, pinning it down as well. Using her chakra, Saki was able to lift her arms up for just a moment, but Shino immediately used his own chakra to force them back down again. They breathed hotly into each other's faces, Shino smiling triumphantly down at her and Saki staring fiercely up at him.

Saki needed to get out from under him! This is not looking right and them she like him so much, Saki was blushing like crazy but she finally got and idea. She wrapped her legs around Shino's waist and forced them both into a roll. Before Shino knew it, Saki was on top of him, and his arms were the ones pinned to the ground.

"How does it feel to be the one at the bottom?" Saki smiled down at him.

As if in response to her question, She felt a hardness press against the space between her legs. Shino watched mortified as Saki's playful smile slowly faded and her eyes widened with realization. Shino was sure that she was going to get off of him at any second in disgust. Thinking quick, Shino forced them both into a roll once more, and then they were back to where they started.

* * *

R&R Please! Thankyou!


	2. Chapter 2

My Mysterious Lover

Chapter 2: Comfort and Hurt

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! I feel like the worst author in the world! Honestly, I do. School is almost over, just 2 more weeks and I'll be updating more often. Promise!**

Thanks you to the single review I received for my story, you are amazing! This update if for you.

Rated: Mature (Violence, Sex, and whatever else I can think of. :D)

BetaReader: None

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Saki!

* * *

"Saki, I'm sorry. It's just a physical reaction, that's all." Shino said nervously. He could feel his face burning in embarrassment.

As soon as he said that the wind picked up around us. The autumn leaves were twirling around them and his glasses and hood flew off. Sake stared back in shock.

He had the most beautiful honey brown eyes and his brown hair was gorgeous. It was like a mixture of both Sasuke's and Kakashi's hair styles. Sake stared at him in shock as he was staring back. Sake knew he was gorgeous but she didn't know he was that gorgeous to look at. She closed her eyes to make sure she knew this wasn't a dream of some sort. She was seriously hoping her blush was not giving her away, simply for the fact that she was in love with him and hoping that he had the same feelings for her, deep down.

The same things were going through Shino's mine, since his glasses and hood was gone. She seemed to be in pure shock as she was stair into my eyes. Her eyes held so much hurt in them deep down. I always wanted to figure out why. The wind whipped her hair around and made her look... no word could describe it. Her hazel color eyes were so happy now. She closed her eyes maybe, and he hope, to think about the realization of how close they were but when she opened her eyes, he felt something pull at his heart strings. But alas, she was a teammate, and that would be crossing the line.

Shino was now seeing her as a woman. A very strong woman that word couldn't describe her beauty. Shino had been hiding his feeling for her, but until that one lack of time when Kiba caught him staring at her one day. But, he never would have though that she would have those feelings for him. It would probably make things, awkward and he wouldn't want that, neither would she. Shino looked away and that very moment, her blush spread more across her face.

"Yea right 'physical reaction' is right, Shino." Kiba laughed at the position they were in, doing bunny ears when he said physical reaction. Hinata was blushing and looking at me with big eyes. Shino and Saki's blush increased, if it was more possible.

"Kiba, Stop teasing them. As you can see we have a draw between these two. Good job guys." Kurenai-sensei stated. "Well we have a mission tomorrow and I will brief you about it tomorrow, get some rest and meet me at the gate at 7. You are dismissed. She disappeared into a poof of smoke.

Shino looked back down at Saki and she still looked in a daze. Shino got up from on top of her and was now straddling Saki's waist. She rose up on to her elbows and looked around. She reached for his glasses at the same time he did and when their hands touched electricity went threw both of them. They both pulled back at the same time but then she grabbed them and put them on his face. The sun was setting. His hand reached out and she took it. They both rose off the ground.

"The sun looks so pretty." Hinata said. Saki looked at the sunset and screamed. She forgot that I had to be home by the time it set or else she would be in trouble.

"Saki-chan, What's wrong?" Shino said puzzled that she screamed.

"I- I have to g-get home before the s-sun sets." Saki stuttered and ran home before anyone could say anything else.

Saki ran the whole way and when she got to the front door, the sun had already set. She walked in and right before she could even close the door to sneak in she was thrown against it hard. Her uncle, drunk off of sake, was pissed beyond belief. "Didn't we t-tell you," He slurred, glaring at her. "T-to get home b-before the s-sun set. Haven't we!" He screamed the last two words. He threw Saki across the room, where she landed on the glass coffee table and it broken in half. The glass sliced her skin as her legs began to bleed a little as she used her arms to cover her face.

He reached into a small drawer and Saki tried to make a run for her room, where she knew she would be safe, until her Aunt tripped her. She collapsed to the floor in the middle of the hallway. A snap sound was heard behind her as the whip was cracked above her head before he struck her back. She screamed and his wife came over to cup her hand over my mouth to silence anymore of my screams.

"We have told you time and time again, haven't we..." She said, smugly, she seemed to relish in the torture going on. Her foot came up and kicked Saki in the stomach and pushed her towards a door towards the basement. Saki thrashed, clawing at the ground before a kick to the face caught her off guard and she tumbled down the stair, with a yell. No one would be able to hear her now, since the basement was sound-proof. Her Aunt grabbed her by the hair, and began to strip her of most of her clothes, except for her bra and panties. She thre her up against a small post in the middle of the room.

"If you would just listen, this wouldn't have to happen, Saki." The teenager held her tongue and waited. "You get fifteen lashes for being fifteen minutes late."

Saki screamed when the whip came down and left those marks all over her body. Some of the old bruises opened back up again when he whipped her. The red liquid rolled down her skin and back on the floor. She had this main cut on her body that she had ever since she was little, that never healed properly. It was on the right side of he body, near her abdomen. When the whip came over that mark, black spots appeared in her eyes. Her screams were only her own as the unbearable pain tripled. It seemed as if nothing would stop her from screaming.

"Now, clean up this mess you made." Her Aunt cackled, walking away. A bottle of alcohol in her hand as it s

"Bitch." Saki whispered under her breath, but unfortunately, they heard her. Both her Aunt and Uncle turned their heads.

"What did you say wench?" Her Uncle yelled, grabbing her by her hair. Saki hissed as his punch came across her face. She coughed, blood erupting out of her mouth as he pulled his hand back again, about to do it again until his wife tapped his shoulder.

"No, sweetheart, allow me..." She cackled louder, and held the bottle above Saki's head.

"No! No! No!" Saki screamed, and tried to back away with the little strength she had from her adrenaline rush. Her hand slipped on her blood and she collapses back on the floor.

That usual devilish smirk was plastered on her face, "Nope." Was her simple response and she poured the bottle over Saki's head.

The immense pain didn't register to Saki's mind as she screamed bloody murder. The alcohol made all her bruises and cuts feel as if they were on fire. She felt, herself, that she was burning alive. The pain was too great as Saki doubled over and fell, passing out in her own pool of blood.

Saki woke up a few hours later, still covered in her own blood. She turned her head, to look at the window. The moon was still high in the sky. She pushed herself up into sitting position, much to his dismay that her body told her to just lay back down. She tried to get to her feet but only to fall back in the drying pool of blood. Her body needed rest, but her mind told her she needed to get out of this hell. She bit her lip, to stop from crying out as she got on her hands and knees to slowly crawl towards the stairs. Once there, she crawled up the stairs. She was surprised that the door was opened, usually they locked it and left her down there. She crawled, leaving a trail of blood towards her room. She slowly passed her relative's room, hearing their even breathing and knew they were asleep as she crawled a bit faster to her room. When Skai was inside her room, she used the bed to help her stand up and walk over to her shower, staggering some. until she made it in there.

The hot water stung her new found cuts and the old one's. She sat underneath the pelting water, allowing it to wash off everything. Saki got out of the shower, wearing her undergarments as she sat on her bed, she reached under the bed, grabbing her wraps. She wrapped around her wrist, up to her elbow, then placed bandages on a few of the small ones. She could walk a little now, but since he opened up her major cut, she was limping on her right side. She wrapped that one last before turning to look around her room, it was now time to leave.

Saki began packing all of her gear. Grabbing spare clothes, weapons, scrolls and everything else. She looked at the moon again, seeing how high it was in the sky and she could tell it was pretty early in the night and that Hinata may still be up, she would go there. She grabbed the rest of her belongs and lastly, a picture of her parents and her before putting that in the bag last. She crept out of her room and made her way to the kitchen. She took a little bit of food and the spare key, in case she forgot anything else. Saki, silently, made her way to the door, she took one last glance at the house and then walked out of the door.

Not many people were outside as Saki stuck to the shadows. When she finally got closer to Hinata's house, she noticed that her light was still on. She quickened her pace, to her dismay causing more pain as she pulled back the curtain and walked in. Hinata wasn't in the room but the door behind her opened, revealing a puzzled Neji, who's eyes widened when Saki's eyes fluttered and she collapsed forward. Saki didn' have a chance to tell him anything as he yelled for Hinata. Hinata came into the room, she had left for the bathroom and was returning with a glass of water. The glass slipped out of her hand and broke into pieces. Hinata ran towards Saki, who was now a crumpled heap on the floor. They were both yelling her name, but Saki couldn't hear them, their voices were fading off into the distance.

* * *

R&R Please! Thank you!


End file.
